mashfandomcom-20200216-history
John Anderson
| birth_place = Clayton, Adams County, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Sherman Oaks, California, U.S. (Heart attack) | height = | othername = | occupation = Actor/film director | yearsactive = 1950-1992 | spouse = | relatives = | series = M*A*S*H | character = General Addison Collins | episodes = "Say No More" in Season 11 }} John Robert Anderson (October 20, 1922 – August 7, 1992) made a guest appearance on the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H as General Addison Collins in the Season 11 episode titled "Say No More". Biography Born and raised in Quincy, Illinois. John served in th United States Coast Guard during World War II, where he met artist Orazio Fumagalli,"Orazio Fumagalli", Focus on the Masters who became his lifelong friend. Anderson held a master's degree in drama from the University of Iowa. An accomplished actor, Anderson worked mainly in television and was cast 239 times. Earlier work included appearances on many Western series. In Gunsmoke, 1958-73 he appeared twelve times, eleven in The Rifleman, 1959–63, and six times each in Laramie, 1960–63, and The Virginian, 1962-69, as well as five appearances as Virgil Earp in The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp 1960-61. Other work included The Californians, Johnny Ringo, Robert Culp's Trackdown, The Big Valley in various roles, and Outlaws (twice as Simon Shaw). In December 1959, Anderson played Fisk Madden in an episode of "Rebel Ranger" on CBS's Dick Powell's Zane Grey Theater. He appeared opposite Joan Crawford, who carried the lead role as Stella Faring. Anderson appeared in The Rat Patrol (four times, three as the same character). He made three guest appearances on Perry Mason, including the role of defendant George Andrews in the 1959 episode, "The Case of the Calendar Girl," and murderer Dan O'Malley in the 1963 episode, "The Case of the Greek Goddess," He also appeared in Overland Trail, The Tall Man, and The Legend of Jesse James. He played an eccentric farmer who jealously guarded his prize watermelon with a shotgun in "For the Love of Willadean: A Taste of Melon," part of Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color.For the Love of Willadean: A Taste of Melon Poster. Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (TV series 1954–1990). IMDB He was well known for his recurring role in MacGyver as Harry Jackson, MacGyver's grandfather. Other credits include; Man Without a Gun, Hawaii Five-O. He portrayed Franklin D. Roosevelt in the popular TV miniseries Backstairs at the White House (1979). He played the character Kevin Uxbridge in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Survivors". Anderson played the role of Dr. Herbert Stiles on CBS's Dallas. A recurring Twilight Zone actor, he starred in four different episodes, "The Old Man in the Cave", "Of Late I Think of Cliffordville", "The Odyssey of Flight 33", and a memorable turn as "Gabe", the enigmatic trumpet player in the 1960 classic "A Passage for Trumpet".[http://www.tv.com/shows/the-twilight-zone/a-passage-for-trumpet-12616/ "A Passage for Trumpet", the Twilight Zone, at tv.com] Standing 6'5½" tall (197 cm), he bore a strong resemblance to U.S. President Abraham Lincoln, whom he portrayed three times. He was also the uncredited voice of Mark Twain in the Epcot attraction The American Adventure. Anderson also appeared in Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho (1960) as "California Charlie", the used car salesman who helps Marion Crane (Janet Leigh), and as Captain Bob Robertson on Emergency! in Season 4, Episode 16 "Smoke Eater". Anderson also portrayed the Ebonite interrogator in the episode "Nightmare" of the original Outer Limits television series. Death Anderson suffered a fatal heart attack at his home in Sherman Oaks, California. He is survived by two children, five grandchildren, a great-grandson and great-granddaughter, and two sisters.[http://www.nytimes.com/1992/08/10/arts/john-anderson-dies-character-actor-69.html "John Anderson Dies; Character Actor, 69", New York Times, August 10, 1992] After his death, he was cremated and his ashes were taken out to sea as part of his membership in the Neptune Society.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0026930/bio References External links * Category:Actors Category:Guest stars